


Sweet Dreams, KY

by twentytwentytwo



Category: the Queen's Gambit
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: 'Benny couldn’t go back in time and find a way to Russia. But he sure as hell could drive to Kentucky.'or Benny drives to Kentucky to meet Beth after she wins the World Championship. Featuring a super in love Benny, a sober Beth, and absolutely no sleeping in living rooms.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 42
Kudos: 1126





	Sweet Dreams, KY

After celebrating with the guys in New York (‘celebrating’ meaning playing out Beth’s _World Championship winning_ match over and over again while drinking copious amount of coffee), Benny started packing. Because as much as he loved studying Beth’s matches, it couldn’t compare to actually _being_ with Beth.

Benny hated that his relationship with Beth had been reduced down to phone calls. Especially when said phone calls cost a fortune and had to be shared with Harry and Matt and Mike and- Jesus why had he agreed to let all of these guys stay in his apartment with no discernable leave date? No, phone calls weren’t cutting it for Benny. He needed to see Beth in real life.

Benny was going crazy in his apartment. Even with the mess he and the guys had created in their chess-induced haze, every inch of his apartment reminded him of Beth. His pans in the kitchen she’d used to cook breakfast, the stupid air mattress that Hilton of all people was currently sleeping on, and of course his bed where-

Well. Where he’d fucked everything up.

“You going to Kentucky?”

Benny turned away from his nearly full duffel bag to find Harry standing in the doorway of his room. “I….” Benny trailed off. “Yes.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Look, man-”

Harry held up his hands. “I’m not trying to fistfight you,” he said, then made a face. “I would probably lose, anyways. I just….” Harry sighed and looked at the ground. “Beth is more fragile than she seems. After she lost her mom….” Harry looked Benny in the eyes. “Don’t break her heart. That’s from all of us,” he said, cocking his head towards all of the guys passed out in the living room.

Benny swung his duffel over his shoulder and put his hat on his head. Then, he clasped Harry’s shoulder. “I won’t.”

_

The drive to Kentucky was brutal. Maybe because it was eleven hours of driving or maybe because Beth wasn’t there. Benny couldn’t focus on playing mental games of chess with himself. With every song that came on the radio he could internally hear Beth singing along or see her doing a little dance in her seat. He remembered testing each other’s Russian, trading phrases back and forth. Practice he never even used. _Idiot_ , Benny thought, not for the first time. He couldn’t go back in time and find a way to Russia. But he sure as hell could drive to Kentucky.

No chess, no radio, no Russian, no Beth. Benny was left alone with his thoughts. He thought about how angry he’d been that Beth hadn’t come back to New York after losing to Borgov in Paris. Benny should’ve realized Beth’s problem was worse than he’d thought, the way she’d downed beer like it was water. Hell, _Harry_ had known more than Benny cause of his job at Beth’s grocery store.

It wasn’t just that Benny didn’t go to Russia. It was that someone else _did_. That someone being pretty boy Townes. Townes was at the most important game of Beth’s life and Benny wasn’t. Townes and Beth probably-

 _Don’t,_ Benny told himself.

When he pulled up in front of Beth’s house it was dark, it being eleven at night. Beth’s flight would touchdown soon. Benny got out of his car, sat down on Beth’s doorstep, and waited.

_

A cab pulled up just before midnight. Benny held his breath as the door opened and Beth stepped out. _Just_ Beth, no Townes in sight. Benny silently thanked God as Beth payed the cabbie. The cab drove off and Beth started up the driveway. She froze when she saw Benny.

“Hey, Harmon,” Benny called. 

Beth dropped her bags and ran towards him, crushing him in a hug. “Benny,” she said, muffled into his chest.

Benny laughed, relieved. “Congratulations, World Champion,” he said. Beth pulled back, looking at him in disbelief. “Feeling humble?”

Beth scrunched up her nose and swatted his arm. “Never,” she said, faux haughtily. “I can’t believe you’re here.” Her eyes landed on his car in the driveway. “You drove?”

“All by my lonesome.”

Beth shook her head. “When did you…” she trailed off. “Why?”

Benny shrugged. “Just wanted to see you.” 

Beth locked eyes with him. “Well, here I am,” she said cheekily.

Benny took Beth in. She looked ridiculously good after being on a plane for twenty-four hours. She wore a white dress and coat that made her pretty red hair stand out even more than usual.

Beth cleared her throat and Benny blinked, realizing he’d been staring at Beth for far too long. Beth ducked her head. He couldn’t tell if she was blushing in the dim porch light. “Do you wanna come in?”

_

Benny walked around the living room as Beth flicked on the lights. He picked up a picture of a younger Beth with an older woman.

“My mother,” Beth said, coming up behind him.

Benny set the picture down carefully and turned to face Beth. “She would’ve been so proud of you.” 

Beth blinked a few times. “I hope so,” she said. She took a deep breath. “Do you want a drink?”

Benny raised his eyebrows. “A…drink?”

Beth rolled her eyes. “Water, soda?”

“Wine, beer?”

“There isn’t any,” Beth said daintily.

“Oh?”

Beth scowled. “There’s no need to look so surprised.”

“Who said I’m surprised?” Benny said, grinning. “Soda’s fine.”

_

Benny and Beth sat on the couch, nursing two Cokes. Beth had turned the radio on a low volume.

“Do you… wanna play chess?” Benny asked lightly.

“God, no,” Beth said “I’m exhausted. I haven’t really slept since I won.”

“Me either,” Benny admitted.

Beth glanced at him, then back at her Coke. “I don’t want to see another chess board until- well at least until tomorrow.”

Benny snorted. The radio filled the silence that followed. Benny combed through his hair nervously, feeling naked without his hat he’d left by the door. Beth’s gaze followed his movement. “Look, Beth,” Benny said. “I wanted to say I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have gone to Russia alone. I was so-”

“Benny,” Beth interrupted, shaking her head. “You don’t need to apologize to me. I was so far down a hole you couldn’t have- no one could’ve gotten through to me. I needed to deal with my shit. On my own.”

“Beth….” 

“I’m sober as a judge,” Beth continued. “From now until forever. Wouldn’t wanna become a washed up twenty something now would I?”

“No,” Benny said, smiling slightly. “You wouldn’t.”

Beth took a sip of her drink. “Then there’s nothing left to say.”

“It’s just,” Benny said. “I regret it.”

Beth looked at him.

“I wish I went with you. I wish I was there right after you won instead of-”

“Townes?”

“Yes,” Benny said shortly.

Beth looked incredulously pleased. “Are you…?”

“What?”

“Jealous?”

“No,” Benny said. “Absolutely not.” 

“You _are_ ,” Beth laughed. “He’s not- we’re not- he’s an old friend!”

“Really?” Benny asked.

“Really,” Beth said. “Me and Townes,” she said, half to herself. “ _I’m_ sorry, Benny. For everything. _Prosti menya?_ ”

Benny paused, mentally translating Beth’s Russian. _Forgive me?_ she’d asked. “ _Da_ ,” Benny said. “Of course, Beth.” 

“Good,” Beth said. She set her drink on the coffee table. “We should probably talk sleeping arrangements.”

“O-kay,” Benny said carefully.

“You could have the living room,” Beth said casually.

“I could,” Benny said slowly.

“Or,” Beth said. “You could come upstairs?”

_

Benny and Beth laid on the bed, flushed and breathing hard. They faced each other in a loose embrace. Beth ran her fingers through Benny’s hair absentmindedly. “You’re quiet,” she said softly. 

“Don’t want to say the wrong thing,” Benny said. “I think I may have gotten it wrong, last time.”

Beth snorted.

Benny leaned forward and kissed her.

“Well you can’t go wrong with that,” Beth said coyly.

Benny grinned and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> me, banging pots and pans together: BETH AND BENNY ARE SOULMATES


End file.
